


Space Cowboy

by Tezca



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Chris tells JC his secret.





	Space Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicBoxGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MusicBoxGirl).



> I wrote this for MusicBoxGirl for the inaugural Glitter Boy and Slash secret Santa exchange on livejournal. It might've been small compared to MTYG but I was so glad an NSYNC gift exchange thing kept on going, I was so not ready to give up a Secret Santa event for NSYNC and popslash in general.

It was a usually warm day for October in Los Angeles. A tall, thin man with dark brown hair by the name of JC was happy. Not because one of his songs was picked up by an up and coming pop artist, though it was a factor. It was more because his boyfriend was finally going to show him his big secret. Yeah, he was nervous about what it could be. He didn’t know what to expect really. He just hoped it wasn’t a house of horrors and his boyfriend of only a few months was some clown disguised serial killer. JC’s idea of a good day did not involve being eviscerated via a sharp knife. 

Not that he was seriously worried. He wasn’t. Chris was the good and fun kind of weird, unpredictable in a fun way. He wasn’t the kind of weird that would make one feel awkward around the person and wanting to put some distance between. Maybe call the police cause the person just might harbor some dark, horrible crime of the century.

He walked alongside said boyfriend who was shorter but had equally the dark hair like him. If not even darker. Unlike his shoulder length hair, Chris’s hair was more prickly and short. A cool light wind blew through the air as they walked back to Chris’s little secluded hideout outside of LA.

“I apologize, I’m making this all sound like we’re walking straight into a Stephen King novel or something.”

JC laughed casually and dismissed it, “Its fine.”

He was more anxious to hear what secret of Chris he wanted to tell. Must’ve been a big one if he had to have a little cabin far away enough from civilization. He joked.

“At least we would be well prepared if we were.”

Chris laughed then smiled warmly at him. They have been together for about 8 months, having only begun dating at a release party for Chris’s debut album (JC was the producer and helped him write some songs as well).

“We ain’t got any weapons on the other hand.”

“True,” Chris took a moment to think then moved on with his train of thought, “But I watched enough kung fu movies, I can throw a mean punch.”

“Haha. So what’s your big secret? I think we’re alone enough now,” JC pointed out as he finished. He reckoned he was as glad as Chris to be pretty much along at the moment. He could see the wooden, but modern cabin not too far from them. 

Chris started to walk backward in front of him.

“Yeah. Let me start off with apologizing that it took me this long to tell you by the way…”

JC dismissed it with a wave of his hand, “It’s fine. You probably wanted to be sure I can be trustworthy.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to wait too long you know,” Chris returned to walking forward by JC’s side, “I mean it wouldn’t look too fucking good if we got engaged and we didn’t air our biggest ‘part of me’ kinda secret then’,” He rambled on with his explanation. 

It was adorable how Chris sounded when he gets a little nervous JC thought. He chuckled and smiled that award winning smile of his, “Chris its ok. I totally getcha. Probably depends on the secret too I reckon, and the fallout from said secret.”

JC pondered for a brief second before Chris spoke up again, rendering his attention back at his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Anyways my deep dark world-shattering secret...” Chris started off with a mock dramatic flair. It got a giggle out of JC as he continued, “...Is I’m a space traveling alien. Obviously not the little green bug-eyed kind,” He finished with a quick addendum.

JC lightly laughed which faded into a smile, “You have to go to Roswell for that.”

Chris laughed and the pair shared a contented silence between the two. Chris wanted to pause just to see how JC reacted next. Even though he felt like he knew JC for more than 8 months, a small part of him was worried the worst case scenario would happen. But it was unfounded. Of course, it would be. The reality is anyone that possibly gave a shit, he probably would’ve broken off before it got this far.

They were almost close to the cabin by now though it was still a good five minutes away, Chris led them down a path towards the backyard.

“Damn that blows my huge secret out of the water, I was gonna reveal I was adopted.” JC lightly quipped which Chris shared in mutual laughter.  
“Not really a huge secret if you told me on our first date.”

JC softly chuckled which turned into a smile, “Very true. So space traveling alien huh? Cool, never thought on it too much admittedly but I always said there had to be at least one or two intelligent species out there. We can’t really be the only ones if the universe big as they say it is right?”

JC looked up to the bright blue sky before he faced Chris. It was still clearly mid-afternoon.

“Well there’s a bazillion aliens races out there, but yes.” 

“I imagine a little of my alieness would’ve slipped through my music if it was me.”

Chris gave it some serious thought for a couple of seconds, “You’re naturally more eccentric so I doubt anyone would’ve caught it.”

JC cracked a smile, “Haha true.”

Deep down he felt a sort of relief fell upon him. Yes, he didn’t expect JC to stereotypically freak out like in those sci-fi movies, but at the same time, a small part of him didn’t know what to expect. Understandable given the existence of aliens isn’t cemented in the public’s knowledge yet. 

For JC he felt flattered and honored that Chris would trust him enough to keep it hidden. He definitely wasn’t about to go and break that trust. Plus it would be hard enough to tell who wouldn’t really give a shit, and who would think they were a couple of crazy ramblings drunks.

“Just out of curiosity have you told anyone else or just me?”

“Just you. Don’t get me wrong I believe most won’t really give a fuck you know. But there are enough people that don’t believe in aliens that a part of me don’t want to deal with the ‘prove it you crazy fucker” shit over and over and over.”

JC nodded, “Ah that would get old quickly.”

“Easier to keep it on the down low most of the time. That said I don’t want to be anal about it. My space friend Lance is more pedantic about that kind of stuff, I’m like ‘dude chill the fuck out’ but the cons slightly outweigh the pros in this case. I made a list long ago when I landed here. And don’t tell Lance about that, he’ll think his suggestions are rubbing off onto me,” Chris finished with a light-hearted jest and a mock shudder.

JC laughed warmly. Chris had stopped in his tracks to face him for the last part of the sentence and he followed suit. Right now they were in the backyard and he noticed there was a little wooden shed behind the cabin. Chris continued as his eyes brighten up a bit.

“You have to meet Lance and my two other space friends, Joey and Justin. Lance is actually from the same planet as me, the other two are from other planets.”

“Cool, I would like to meet them.”

Chris was ecstatic that JC is enthusiastic about all this alien deal. And JC could tell Chris was excited about the prospect too. That and hopefully showing him the universe, he definitely wanted to see everything the universe had to offer since now he knew aliens are a thing. What fun adventures that would be, JC smiled at the thought.

“We can start with Lance, he actually lives in LA. Justin is a huge galactic wide famous singer and Joey is an intergalactic actor. And speaking of Lance, when you meet him don’t let his alienness bother you too much. He’s still learning the tricks of talking to a human being.”

“I take it he didn’t like us puny Earthlings?” JC lightly joked deprecatingly. 

Chris chuckled and shook his head. He smiled back with a bright but amused expression, “Haha nah, more like...slightly untrusting. He was like that until he met Michael a few years ago, improved since then but hit and miss sometimes.”

“Ah, gotcha. I take it those Earth sounding names are just aliases?” JC pointed out of curiosity. For aliens, they have human sounding names. But granted human names was probably in vogue on a planet or two. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

Chris pointed a finger at him as to say ‘yeah good point to be had’. Insightfulness was one of the many attributes of JC that he loved about him. More on the nose about certain things than some of the people he ran into over the years.

“Yeah, though in Joey’s case it’s a shorter version of a name that originated on his planet. The full name’s hard to pronounce, even I can’t pronounce it right still haha. The nickname just coincidentally happens to work well enough whenever he visits Earth. One of his favorites places here is Broadway, he likes theater.”

“That’s cool.”

By now, having resumed the walk a few seconds ago, they arrived in front of the shed. Chris opened the door to reveal a car hidden inside. A futuristic car that wouldn’t look too out of place in one of those movies set in the future. Chris looked all too happy to show JC what he called his way to travel through time and space.

JC peeked inside from the window and his eyes widen in awe and admiration at how high tech it all on. Blinking lights on the dash and screen here and there. Hell, the windshield even looked more high tech in a way compared to regular Earth windshields.

“Looks like a more souped-up version of the DeLorean,” JC commented as he stood up from the window to face Chris. 

“Yeah, I can definitely see the comparison there and damn proud of that. Enjoyed those Back to the Future movies although some of the time traveling aspects was wrong. I didn’t really care, how the hell would Hollywood know what parts they got wrong or haven’t? Lance though….he can be nitpicky about that kinda stuff sometimes.”

“Hahaha well, it is to be expected if us humans don’t really know the whole alien exist thing right?”

“Exactly! Many a time I had to tell Lance that and to just to enjoy whatever alien movie we’re watching. My favorite alien movie franchise is those Alien movies by the way.”

“Oh, I’ve seen some of those. Pretty scary but entertaining. I’m guessing not all that accurate then?”

Chris walked back to the doors to close them while JC leaned on the hood of the car.

“For the most part no. There is one show here that me and Lance can agree on being the closest to the truth relatively speaking,” Chris latched the doors shut then turned around, “Have you heard of Doctor Who?”

“That’s the British sci-fi show, isn’t it? My sister has gotten into it in. Loves David Tennant. I watched one or two episodes with her cause I had nothing else going on.”

“Cool. Let me be straight up, most of the stuff in that show are exaggerated and plain made up like all the invasions of Earth and the Daleks. But some of the aliens on the show do resemble already existing races out there.”

“Like what?”

“Time Lords for one thing, but they ain’t depicted like in the show. They sure as hell ain’t stuffy old snobs with a billion laws about time. They are just nicknamed that cause they were the first to develop time travel. And they don’t regenerate, that was purely the show’s idea.”

“Are you…” 

“Nah they live two galaxies away. The show was just somewhat inspired thanks to a guy who immigrated to Earth in the 50s.” 

“That’s interesting.”

“It is, but even then the show is exaggerated. Nobody goes invading one another every 2 seconds, they all tend to stay to focus on themselves beyond interplanetary trading and vacationing.”

Chris finished his explanation just as he gotten a mischievous look on his face. Meeting Lance can wait, right now he got the urge to start showing his boyfriend the universe. Well if he wanted to that is but they could always head back after one or two quick trips. Plus time travel is being involved, they can always go back to LA and still have it be today.

“I got a better idea JC, do you want to take a ride into space before we go back to my place?”

JC grinned excitedly, “Sure!”

“Where do you want to go first?”

JC shrugged, “I don’t really care, wherever you want. This is all new to me.”

“True. I can show you where I was born.”

“Good for me.” JC smiled sweetly as they both immediately got into the car shaped ship.

Not too long after, the wooden shed found itself empty inside.


End file.
